frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Trolls
The trolls are a group of creatures who reside in the Valley of the Living Rock. History When Agnarr arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock with his family and called for help, the trolls greeted their visitors, surprised to find it was the royal family. Amidst the chattering, Pabbie emerged from the throng and tended to an unconscious and injured Anna, using his magic to heal her and alter her memories of Elsa's magic. Afterwards, the trolls watched as Pabbie created a display of lights to warn Elsa of the danger in her abilities. That same night, Bulda encountered an eight-year-old Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, and decided to adopt the pair. Over the years, the trolls grew close to Kristoff and tried unsuccessfully to find him a partner.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 51. Thirteen years later, the trolls enthusiastically greeted Kristoff after he returned to the valley. They were pleased to see he had brought Anna and tried to set the pair up. However, they were shocked when Anna collapsed during the wedding ceremony and listened with concern as Pabbie arrived to deliver his prognosis. After the elderly troll revealed that "only an act of true love" could thaw a frozen heart, Bulda suggested that a "true love's kiss" could save Anna. The trolls then watched as Kristoff and his companions, armed with this information, departed for Arendelle. Behavior The trolls are a very tight-knit group and function as a cohesive whole, keeping in line with their belief that they "need each other to raise them up and round them out". They are very hospitable and show no hostility towards their visitors, having opened their home up to Agnarr and his family as well as Kristoff and Sven. Trolls are also optimistic, as they brightened upon hearing Bulda's suggestion for Anna to try a true love's kiss, despite being aware of the severity of the princess' condition. The trolls also love to set up romantic relationships, to the point that Kristoff referred to them as "love experts". Culture and Kristoff.]] Aligning with their interests in romantic relationships, the trolls organize elaborate weddings for prospective partners. This involves dressing up the individuals in capes made from vegetation and presenting them with headdresses. Despite the similarities of the outfits, they do have distinct differences based on the gender of the individual; females sport a headdress made from grass, whereas males sport one made of branches bundled together. The manner in which the outfits are decorated also differ based on gender; females have crystals adorning their capes and their headdresses, while males only have grasses to decorate their capes. During the actual ceremony itself, the prospective partners stand in a small hole with a tangle of branches and mushroom arching over them. The trolls surround those being wed in a large circle while a troll priest presides over the ceremony, formalizing the union by declaring the individuals "trollfully wedded". Abilities Trolls have the ability to curl into balls, taking on the appearance of rocks. In this form, they can roll about for transportation and rapidly burrow underground. However, this transformation is not entirely voluntary, as the rising sun compels them to turn to stone.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 50. Trolls are attuned to their environment, carrying crystals that channel the aurora borealis.The Art of Frozen, page 114. Additionally, trolls can grow mushrooms on their backs and are capable of producing kidney stones. Notable members * Brock * Bulda * Cliff * Gothi * Pabbie * Pebble: A young troll who stowed away on Kristoff's sled when Olaf and Sven delivered ice to the trolls.Olaf & Sven on Thin Ice, page 161. * Rockwell: A troll who Kristoff remarked as looking "sharp as usual". * Soren''Frozen: Book of the Film'', page 111.: A troll who helped to set up Kristoff with Anna. Appearances Animation * Frozen Books * Frozen: Book of the Film * Olaf & Sven on Thin Ice * Memory and Magic Trivia * Trolls have very long lifespans, with Bulda being seven hundred years old. ** They are the oldest creatures in Arendelle.Memory and Magic, page 36 (E-book version). References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Trolls